Hutts
| status = | homeworld = Varl | stellar system = Ardos System | galaxy = | body type = Gastropod | lifespan = 1000 years | height = 3 - 3.9 meters | weight = 1 metric ton | limbs = 2 | eyes = 2 | fingers = | toes = None | special adaptations = | language = Huttese | sub-groups = | representatives = Jabba; Gardulla; Grakkus; Rotta; Ziro; Zorbo (See Hutts for a full list) | affiliations = | allies = | enemies = | 1st = Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (1983) }} Hutts are a race of extraterrestrial beings featured in the internal mythology of the Star Wars film franchise. Canonically, they first appeared in the third installment of the original trilogy, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, in the form of the notorious gangster Jabba the Hutt. Jabba and another Hutt named Gardulla also appeared in the first film in the prequel trilogy Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. The concept of the Hutts goes as far back as the first Star Wars film however. The original film called for a scene where the character of Han Solo was to encounter Jabba shortly after killing Greedo. Jabba was portrayed as a human character played by Irish actor Declan Mulholland. The scenes were filmed, but never included in the final release. When George Lucas retooled the original trilogy for the 1997 Special Edition theatrical release of the trilogy, he re-inserted the Jabba scenes, but used computer generated images to visualize the character, which was no in-line with how he appeared in Return of the Jedi. Mulholland's original audio track was replaced with dialogue spoken in Huttese. The Hutts have also been prominently featured in scores of novels, comic books, magazines and spin-off projects. Description Hutts are a sentient, alien race who originally hailed from the Mid Rim world of Varl. Known as a race of gangsters and criminal overlords, they have taken to identifying Nal Hutta as their adoptive homeworld and dominate a region of the galaxy colloquially referred to as Hutt Space. Hutt families are divided into separate clans, or kajidics, which are responsible for enforcing law, such as it is, within the territories dominated by the Hutts. Power and wealth are the prevailing virtues of the Hutts and they determine the strength and vaulue of their peers based upon many elements such as their physical size, cunning, ruthlessness as well as the stability of their business holdings, political contacts and relationships with rival business enterprizes. Hutts generally employ non-Hutts to serve as underlings and can frequently be found with an entourage of bodyguards, assassins and bounty hunters. Biology Hutts are slug-like gastropods characterized by their prodigious size, hairless bodies, stubby, vestigial arms, large, bloodshot eyes and a trailing ventral foot or tail. They are hermaphoditic creatures, possessing both male and female reproductive organs. Hutts can re-orient their genders to suit their personalities, but traditionally, Hutts who are with child assume a feminine gender. History Notes & Trivia See also External Links References ----